


Soulmates?

by Lady_Leopard



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Magic second, Oblivious, Science First, So what if your crush can bend every element, That can be proved with SCIENCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Leopard/pseuds/Lady_Leopard
Summary: Asami has been having visions, visions of what she isn't quite sure. But it's always accompanied by blinding pain. Doctors think it's a tumor, Healers think is... well that doesn't matter, (it isn't logical) and Mystics are just not helpful.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaymergal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymergal/gifts).



> This was for Secret Santa Korrasami 2020, and my gift to gaymergal on tumblr.

Soulmates were a tricky thing. Honestly. Not everyone had one, they were a rare spiritual blessing, and Asami Sato didn’t believe in them. If soulmates really existed then everyone should have one and relationships shouldn’t be such hell. If soulmates were real, she would have found her own after all the hell she had gone through in her life. From the loss of her mother, to the betrayal of her father, then to the loss of him. 

All the while, she was trying to navigate her own relationships and feelings. In her teens things had been all the more complicated, with dating Mako, then breaking up with Mako only for him to date their friend Korra, only for Korra and he to break up. Then she tried dating Mako again, only for it all to end up in disaster. If soulmates were real, why did things like that happen?

Luckily now, at twenty-seven, it mattered little. She was running her family business, being the youngest CEO and world renowned inventor in Republic City. Not to mention she, Mako, Korra and Bolin had all stayed friends despite the terrible things that had happened to them. That was the real magic in all of this, not some mythical idea of a soulmate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ms. Sato, please look straight ahead and not at your phone.” The doctor asked with a sigh, his pen light catching the shine of her green eyes as she jerked back to him. 

“Sorry Doctor Trejo, I just… My friends are supposed to be meeting right now and they’re wondering where I am.” Asami frowned, following his finger as he finished his exam. 

“Well, I am going to be honest with you Ms. Sato, I recommend a quiet night in. You’ve had another dizzy spell and fainted. You refuse to have another CAT scan done, but this is happening more frequently. And you’ve said this is partnered with visions, now?” Doctor Trejo asked, shaking his bald head. “You need rest.” 

“Alright doctor, thank you for your honesty.” Rising up she placed a hand against his back to guide him out of her office. Shaking his hand on the way out she thanked him with a smile, before immediately turning to grab her phone. 

If she were being honest, she should stay home, she should probably tell her friends what was going on as well. But she didn’t know exactly what was going on. When she was younger she had always felt phantom pains, her mother always playfully accusing some unknown “soulmate”. Yet now as she was older, dizzy spells and visions seemed to accompany this phantom pain. How did you explain that to your friends when it was suspected you had a tumor that couldn’t be found? She’d tried doctors, healers and mystics. 

Doctors of modern medicine had told her it was likely a tumor they couldn’t find. Healers had accused a soulmate bond, which was a crock, and mystics were just… not helpful. 

‘Sorry guys, I can’t go out today - AS’ She sent to their group message, a smile on her features when messages started rolling in from her friends. Though the one that made her smile the most was from Korra. 

‘Don’t worry, we’ll come to you. K’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Settled at home the last thing Asami expected was only Korra to show up. She had said they would be coming, but perhaps the boys had been busy? 

“Korra, do you need any help?” She found herself asking as she tucked her hair behind her ear, her green gaze trailing after Korra as the woman carried bag after bag into her home. 

“Nope!” Came the cheery pop from the other woman as she finally closed the door. “You said you didn’t feel good. So I decided to make a traditional Southern Water Tribe soup for you.” Korra grinned, turning to give her friend a tight hug. 

“I’m not sure soup is going to fix what is going on Korra.” Came the bland response, though Asami was smiling. 

“Have you ever had water tribe soup before?” Korra asked with a know-it-all tone. 

“Well no but -” 

“Then you don’t know if it’s going to help or not.” The short haired woman snorted, tapping Asami on the nose with a playfully smile before she made her way towards the kitchen. 

Watching her go Asami shook her head, her hands going to her hips as she closed the front door. Honestly, she wasn’t sure why it was just Korra here, but she was thankful for it. It was sure to be a quiet and - 

“Uh… Asami? Do you have -” 

Letting out a laugh Asami took off towards the kitchen so she could help Korra before a fire broke out. The last thing she needed was for the fire department to be called out. Together the two women worked, Asami chopping anything and everything that was needed while Korra worked on actually making the soup. 

At the end of it, it was delicious. And Asami could admit her head felt much better. At least, until she felt Korra’s pressing stare. “You know - I was feeling much better until I felt your cool blue eyes boring holes into my head.” Putting her spoon down she linked her fingers under her chin, making a bit of a face at the other. 

“Well I’m worried about you!” Korra finally exploded, setting her own spoon down and throwing her arms up. “You never bail on us. And you never not tell me about what’s going on.” 

“Double negatives are not your strong suit.” Asami mocked, hoping to distract her friend. How was she meant to explain that she had visions that shook her to the core? How was she supposed to tell her that doctors believed she had a tumor of all things? 

“Asami, I am being serious here. You know I’m your emergency contact right? Like, you made that decision yourself. And here we are. With questions between the both of us.” Korra motioned between them, making a bit of a face. “If I wanted to be in your business, I could be, but I would rather you be honest with me.” 

Heaving a sigh Asami tucked her hair behind her ear, poking at her soup sadly, as she eyed her friend curiously. Did she tell her the truth? Why wouldn’t she? She had a lot to explain. “Korra… You know that I keep things to myself. And I made you my medical power of attorney because I trust you, not because I thought you were a snoop.” 

When Korra sent her a sheepish expression, her hand automatically lifting to rub the back of her neck in her age-old nervous habit. “Well I didn’t mean to snoop. I got a call to remind you about an appointment you had that you missed. Rather than leaving me here guessing the worst, you could just tell me the truth and we could work through it together.” She offered with a soft smile, her hand reaching for Asami’s. 

“You make it so hard to be mad at you.” Awkward as it was, Asami knew her friend deserved the truth. So she sighed, giving her hand a squeeze before rising up. Holding up a finger for silence when Korra went to question them she went to the bar in the corner of the dining room, grabbing two glasses and a bottle before going back to the table. 

Sitting down again she poured them each two fingers, despite knowing Korra didn’t usually drink anything other than a beer every now and then, and set the glass bottle aside. “Alright, you want to know what’s going on, I will tell you. But if the boys find out about this, I will strangle you. I mean it.” 

“You don’t mean it, but okay.” The Avatar cut in, her head shaking slightly as she grabbed the drink. If Asami prepared it, it meant she’d likely need it. 

“Truth is… I’ve been seeing healers, and mystics and doctors, all trying to figure out what is wrong with me.” Asami began, her long fingers twirling around the lip of the glass that was in front of her. “And none of them can really tell me what was wrong with me. - “ 

“Well mystics never give a straight answer ‘Sami. I can take you to Katara!” 

“I need you would offer, and no thank you. I’ve seen healers here in Republic City. I have also seen the best doctors money can pay for. And well… the thing that makes the most sense is a tumor.” She finally admitted, tossing back her drink before setting it down with a little too much force. 

“I’m sorry…. Did you say a tumor?” Korra demanded before holding up a finger much in the same way Asami had. Tossing the far too expensive liquor down her throat she winced, setting the glass down gently before turning to take her friend’s, her love’s, hands. “Why the hell wouldn’t you tell us Asami? Why wouldn’t you tell me? Katara is the best healer in the world. I’m the Avatar for Raava’s sake! Surely something can be done to help you.” 

“Oh Korra, don’t cry for me.” Reaching out Asami wiped a tear she was sure the bender didn’t know she had shed, a soft smile on her lips. “I don’t need healers. They say there is nothing there. But I have these… painful headaches. They rock me to my core. And now they are affecting my vision.” As she explained Korra reached for her, gripping the sides of her face ever so gently. “Korra?” 

“Asami, this is serious. If you’re this affected by something you’re supposed to tell your friends so we can support you.” Calloused fingers a tad rough against her smooth skin Asami yelped when she was suddenly pulled into a hug. “I’m so worried about you.” 

It didn’t even occur to Korra that she had obscure visions of what her soulmate was doing and she hadn’t told her friends before. She knew Asami didn’t believe in soulmates and talking to Mako about this sort of thing was just awkward after the breakup. Bolin would likely understand, but the two of them got side tracked so easily when they were together that it was almost pointless to try and talk to him.

“Oh Korra, don’t worry about me. You know how determined I am. I’m not going to let something like this stop me.” The genius promised, her arms wrapping around her friend to soothe her. Korra simply burrowed close, hiding her face in Asami’s neck. 

“I’m always going to worry about you Asami. Always.” She promised, hugging onto her tightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night had ended with coffee and a vastly unfair snowball fight in the front yard. As Asami had to remind her friend numerous times, using your bending in a friendly snowball fight was cheating. Especially when she had no jacket and no cover to hide behind. But overall, it had ended in good fun. The play had been enough to convince Korra that it was alright to leave Asami alone, that she wasn’t going to keel over at any moment. 

Which was what brought her to the situation at hand. She had lied to Korra, and said she would stop working out but… working out helped her think. It really did! And it was just a basic run on the treadmill while she went through the tedious November report. Only to be interrupted by a sudden flash of pain that dropped her to her knees. Which of course resulted in her being thrown off the treadmill with a nasty scrape to her knee and a bump to her forehead. 

Laying in a heap on the ground her treadmill was still going as she was plagued by the painful visions. Running, why were they running? Away from or - After someone! “NO!” Asami called out, though her vision was blurry as she pushed herself up. Stumbling to her front door she paid no mind to the priceless vase she knocked over, or the blood she smeared on her wall. She had to help, had to do something!

“Korra!” Bursting out her front door she didn’t even make it to the stairs before she collapsed onto her snow covered porch. Her head was throbbing from the smack on the stupid machine, leaving her aching and wobbly. A fireball was thrown followed by an air blast, sirens could be heard in the distance. Asami was panicking. This was the first time her visions had given her anything useful. But she just knew those bending styles. She knew her best friend’s fighting style. Just as she knew she was working with the police to track down the members of the Triad once again. 

“Korra…” Asami’s voice was soft, weak, as the blood from her forehead dripped into the snow. The last thought she had before passing out was that Korra wouldn’t be such a bad soulmate to have. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep… Beep… Beep.... It was that steady beep that finally woke her up, her lashes fluttering open as she fought to remember what had happened. Squinting against the bright light Asami weakly lifted her hand, which was what alerted the other’s to her waking up. 

“Asami! Oh Asami we were so worried!” Bolin was the first to appear in her vision as he leaned over her. “Try not to move too much. You’re all bandaged up.” He doted, patting her shoulder gently. 

“Bolin, don’t crowd her face.” Mako’s voice was gruff as he pulled his brother back, giving him a firm look to stay back. “Glad you’re awake though, ‘Sami.” 

“Asami…” Korra’s voice was ever so soft, and that was what drew the woman’s attention to her right. “What the hell were you doing? I’ve been trying to figure it out since finding you and this is just.. I can only come up with Bolin level stupidity for answers.” 

Now that, that set her teeth on edge. “Oh… So you’re assuming I was doing something stupid?” The genius asked, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly as her anger rose. “You know that’s really rude.” 

“Well it’s rude to leave your bloody and bruised body to be found in the snow by your friends. You made Bolin cry. We thought someone had robbed you! Did… Were you robbed?” Voice having risen to show her anger Korra did her best to tone it down as she asked if the other was attacked in some way. 

“No, just… no. I fell off my treadmill and hit my head pretty hard.” At least, that was the last thing she really remembered. “I… I… mistepped, and went flying.” 

“Your knee, elbow and head were all banged up. You hit your head pretty hard because you fell face first. You’re pretty scratched up Asami.” Korra explained as gently as she could, her hand reaching out for Asami’s. As their fingers linked a soft smile touched each of their features, and Asami’s heart monitor, embarrassingly enough, spiked just a bit. 

“Well, you know me guys. If I am going to do something I have to go all in.” Asami snorted, making her friends laugh which did wonders to relieve the tension in the room. “I’m guessing I have a concussion?” 

“Actually Ms. Sato, you do not.” Her doctor chose that moment to talk in, his head shaking slightly as he sent her a frown. 

“Dr. Trejo, good to see you,” The injured CEO gave a slight smile from her place in bed, desperately trying to ignore the hand that pushed her back down when she tried to sit up. 

“I wish I could say it was better circumstances. Would you care to discuss this in private?” The doctor asked, holding open the door when she nodded. 

“Sorry guys - “ 

“Asami no -” 

“What’s going on?”

“Bolin, let’s go. Korra?” Mako stood at Asami’s silent plea, ready to wrangle his brother and best friend out of the room if need be. 

“Asami, I want to stay.” Korra insisted, taking her hand in silent plea. And unfortunately, or fortunately, it worked. 

“Korra… You could stay. But someone has to take care of the boys.” Asami whispered, sounding far too tired to be okay. “I’ll tell you all about it. I promise. I just need to talk to my doctor.” 

“Come on Korra, give her some privacy.” Mako beckoned, having already pushed Bolin out the door. 

“Fine, but you better tell me everything.” Rising up Korra kissed her friend’s forehead before following after Bolin and Mako, letting the door close behind them. 

The moment they were alone Doctor Trejo gave Asami a dull look, tucking his clipboard under his arm as he moved to stand at her bedside. “Ms. Sato, we need to discuss this seriously. Honestly, I am concerned about you. Before, you hadn’t injured himself, so it wasn’t an issue. But you’ve injured yourself. I think we need to perform more tests, and you need to take this more seriously.” 

“I… believe you are right.” Asami murmured, a soft sigh leaving her. “What are you thinking?” 

“Since we could find nothing on your original CAT scans, or your MRIs, we may want to consider exploratory surgery.” The doctor stated gravely, only to nearly jump out of his damn skin when the door burst open. 

“Did you say exploratory surgery?!” Korra demanded, uselessly held back by Bolin and Mako. Hands going to her hips she shoved the boys off of her, moving to Asami’s side. “That is crazy. I may not know a lot about practical medicine but I know a lot about healing. And that is ridiculous.” 

“Korra! You can’t just barge in here.” Asami frowned, looking over at the other as she came close. “We were having a serious discussion.” 

“Exactly, and I am coming in here to be serious. Let me take you to Katara, please. Asami, please?” Kneeling beside the other she reached out a hand to grasp Asami’s, giving it a tight squeeze. “Sometimes, you need a true healer. Not a doctor.” 

“No offense.” Bolin added quickly, though the doctor cut him a dull look. 

Looking between the lot of them Asami sighed, her head falling back to rest against her pillow. “Fine Korra. We can go see Katara. But then you will butt out.” 

“Oh, I’ll never butt out. But I’ll try to calm down.” Pressing a sweet kiss to the back of her hand Korra shook her head, clinging desperately to her. She had been listening at the door, obviously, and panicked at the thought of surgery. Especially an unnecessary one. At least unnecessary in her opinion. 

“Korra, you exhaust me. Doctor Trejo, I am so sorry. But, I’ll be in touch.” Asami promised, smiling slightly when she felt the kisses that trailed up her arm. Almost as if Korra just needed the reassurance that she was okay. 

When the doctor took his leave she smiled slightly, her free hand lifting to pet Korra’s hair back gently. “Korra, I will be alright.” 

“You will be, as soon as I get you to Katara.” Korra murmured against her shoulder, her voice soft as she rested against her. 

“Anyone care to catch the rest of us up?” Mako found himself asking as he closed the door after the doctor. “I mean, we just watched Korra nearly break down a door to get to you.” 

“Well…” Asami frowned slightly, her hand still stroking Korra’s hair. “There is a chance that I have a tumor. At least according to doctors. But healers that I have been too… They say that nothing is wrong with me.” She was fudging, just a little. After all, why mention something she didn’t believe in. “Obviously, something is going on.” Though… her thoughts drifted to the punch she had seen thrown in her vision. To the bending styles, the different elements… And thought of the woman beside her. There was only one person she knew who could do this, and that was the Avatar. 

“A chance you… have a tumor?” Bolin asked, a frown on his features as he moved to sit on the very edge of her bed. “Asami, that is something so serious.” 

“Don’t worry, we will get this taken care of.” Korra hummed, finally rising up from the other’s side. After all, it was embarrassing to still be kneeling beside Asami. They were friends, just friends, no matter her want to be more. Just friends was enough. It had to be. “We’ll get you to Katara and see exactly what is going on.” 

“Looks like you and I are taking a trip to the South Pole, are we taking Naga?” Asami asked with a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was such a long trip.” Asami murmured softly, offering a warm smile when Korra lifted her off of Naga’s back. “Thank you though.” Kissing her cheek gently before she pulled away. “So here to see Katara?” 

“And my parents.” Korra smiled, wrapping arm around her friend. She hadn’t left Asami’s side since her getting out of the hospital. That had been a week ago, and she was worried as hell. Asami had been acting strange, from the odd glances to the constant chewing on her nails. Asami never chewed on her nails unless she was nervous. What did she have to be nervous about?

“Oh, that sounds exciting.” Her thumb lifted to her mouth nervously as she chewed on her nail, which earned her a lick from Naga. Nearly jumping out of her skin Asami’s gaze jumped over to the polardog as she wiped the slobber off of her face. “Well, thank you for the concern Naga. I’m fine. I promise.” 

“You aren’t fine, which is why we are here.” Korra gave Asami a squeeze, her gaze moving over her from the corner of her eye. Something more was going on here, she just had to figure out what. 

“Korra, you’ve returned home.” Katara’s voice was soft as she stepped out of her home. “Welcome, both of you. Please, come in. Naga, I am afraid after the last incident you will need to stay out here.” Giving the polardog a firm look the elder spread arms to welcome them before turning to lead them into her home. 

Once they were all settled with tea the water bending master spoke to the two young women. “So I understand that something is wrong, but I do not understand what exactly. Korra told me something about visions?” She prompted gently. 

“Well… I do not know if they are visions. My doctor says they are hallucinations. A healer I saw said they were well… that they were... “ Asami tried to admit it, but her cheeks flushed and she stared down into her tea. 

“They were soulmate visions.” Katara supplied, making Asami look up quickly. “Yes I’m aware that you do not believe in soulmates. Korra has told me as much. But Ms. Sato, I must tell you, sometimes the most obvious answer is the truth.” 

“But! That doesn’t make any sense. The person I’m seeing in the visions… I know them. And have for a while. Why would this just start so suddenly?” Asami attempted to deny, even while discussing such a nonsense matter. 

“You see someone in your visions? You never told me that before.” Korra frowned as she spoke to the other. 

“Well I mean… I haven’t always. It’s normally just what they are doing that I see. At first I thought it was myself doing things. But that didn’t make sense. Just like this doesn’t. I am a woman of science. Soulmates are nonsense.” Stating it firmly, as if trying to reassure herself more than anything, Asami shifted forward to set her tea down on the coffee table between them. 

“Soulmates are very real young lady. I know because Aang and I were soulmates. Just as you and Korra are.” Katara spoke calmly, never missing a beat as she sipped her tea. 

“What?” Asami gasped, her face flushing. 

“Katara!” Korra yelped the woman’s name, the tips of her ears going red in the same way that Aang’s used to. 

“What? It does not take much to see the way you care about one another. The love between you is clear. I think the people missing it were the two of you.” The master huffed, setting her tea down to speak to them properly. “I am far too old to play games with the likes of you. And I will not lie for your comfort. The truth is, soulmates are as real as you and I. As real as the two of you. What I believe you are experiencing is called Soulmate visions. It is rare that it happens in today's world. But, it can happen. Just as it has with the two of you. Korra, you have been seeing things yourself, have you not?” 

“I mean, yes I have. But I don’t know of who. I just sort of… see things? Often paperwork and well manicured hands.” Korra grumbled, feeling embarrassed that her mentor would even suggest such a thing. They were best friends! Not soulmates. Asami had never even indicated liking… Did she like…? 

“This… This is ridiculous. I came here for help, not to be made a mockery of.” Rising up Asami didn’t even so much as say goodbye as she took her leave, ready to get herself back to Republic City if need be. 

“Asami, Asami wait!” Sending the elder woman a look, who simply shrugged as she picked up her tea again, Korra rose up and took off after the other. “‘Sami, seriously, just wait!” When her friend didn’t stop she used her bending, creating a wall of ice to stop her. 

“That is cheating Korra, we’ve discussed this!” Asami snapped, rounding to face her with a finger pointed against her chest. “And I am not sticking around here just to have some crazy old lady tell me that soulmates exist when they don’t.” 

“How do you know they don’t? And Katara isn’t crazy!” Korra defended, ignoring the finger poking into her chest. “She’s elderly, and knows what she is talking about.” 

“Just because she’s old doesn’t mean she knows anything. I am a literal genius. If soulmates were provable, I would have proven them!” Throwing her arms up Asami glared at her friend, her heart pounding. This couldn’t be real. Because if it was real then it was Korra, and that would ruin everything. Statistically, they didn’t stand a chance. She’d run the numbers once. 

“Soulmates aren’t something that can be proved or disproved! They just are. Sure, the cases of them are sporadic, but they happen! Like Aang and Katara, or Kyoshi and Rangi!” 

“So you’re saying the Avatar statically always has a soulmate?” Asami challenged, causing Korra to flush. 

“What I am trying to say is, not everything is statistics!” Korra shot back, uncaring of the fact that they were arguing in the middle of their village. Her hot temper was something well known. “Sometimes it’s about feelings. Soulmates are about feelings!” 

“Feelings aren’t logical! Feelings get you hurt and why would anyone want that?” 

“Why wouldn’t you want that? Sure… You can get hurt. But it’s better than feeling nothing. Asami… Don’t you feel anything?” The avatar found herself asking, her shoulders slumping slightly. 

“Of course I feel things. I feel a lot of things. But that doesn’t mean I want to. It doesn’t mean I haven’t felt pain.” Shaking her head Asami ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself before she let out a sigh. “I don’t think we are getting anywhere with this argument.” 

“Well I’m not about to stop talking about it now. Katara said we are soulmates. Do you believe that? Have your visions been about me?” Korra asked, trying to keep her voice gentle in the face of Asami’s dismissal. She didn’t want to stop this conversation. She wanted to get to the bottom of it all. 

“I mean, not everyone can bend more than one element. And that was my last vision. But that doesn’t mean we are soulmates.” 

“How does it not? There are studies about this Asami. Do you… Do you not want us to be soulmates?” Korra found herself asking, having already accepted the idea the moment Katara said it. If Asami was her soulmate she would sing across her lifetimes and rejoice. It would be a proud moment. Not something to be afraid of. Yet Asami seemed afraid. And she wanted to fix it. 

“No! No, it isn’t that. It’s just… Korra you don’t really believe in this do you? What if… What if it ruins everything? You’re my best friend. I can’t risk losing that.” Shaking her head Asami reached out and took Korra by the hand, holding it between them. “You’re… everything Korra. Losing you would be like losing a part of myself.” 

“I hate to be the one to tell you Asami, but that’s love.” Without further thought the brash avatar leaned close, their foreheads bumping gently together. “This… this is love.” With that she did it, she moved in and kissed her best friend. 

This… This was just the beginning for the two of them. The avatar and her genius. Korra and Asami. The best friends, finally becoming more. 

~~~~~~~~~End?~~~~~~~~~


End file.
